theproposalfandomcom-20200214-history
Shower Scene
The Shower Scene is the scene that takes place approximately at the midpoint of the film, The Proposal. The scene takes place after Margaret Tate returned to the Paxton family's home in Sitka, Alaska, after her outing with Grace Paxton and Annie Paxton. In this scene, the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books takes her first shower since her arrival in Sitka, Alaska, and unintentionally ends up naked in front of her secretary, Andrew Paxton. This scene was very carefully choreographed to ensure that nothing too explicit can be seen, otherwise the film, The Proposal, would not be rated PG-13. Synopsis "Where's a towel? Towel? Towel, towel, towel, towel, towel... This is all they have for a towel? It's ridiculous. I can't get dry." ''- Margaret Tate unable to find a towel after showering'' After returning to her room, Margaret Tate took her first shower since her arrival in Sitka. Margaret Tate also sang in the shower. After she was done showering, Margaret Tate wanted to wipe herself dry with a towel. However, when she was about to do so, Margaret Tate realized that she did not know where the towels were kept in the bathroom, so she was unable to dry herself yet. Unaware of where the towels were kept in the bathroom, Margaret Tate stepped out of the shower and decided to look for the towels in the bathroom. While Margaret Tate was looking for the towels in the bathroom, her secretary, Andrew Paxton, walked into their bedroom, still listening to the MP3. Carefully, Margaret Tate looked around everywhere in the bathroom for the towels. However, she was unable to find a single towel in the bathroom. Being a woman with extremely low patience, Margaret Tate gave up looking for the towels. Though, she did manage to find a very small cloth near the bathroom sink, so she started to use the small cloth to dry herself. While drying herself with the small cloth, Margaret Tate was shown to be very frustrated with the small cloth because she expected a family as rich as the Paxton family to have some decent sized towels in the bathroom. "Hello. Hello?" ''- Margaret Tate asking if anyone was outside the bathroom'' While Margaret Tate was wiping herself dry with the small cloth that she found in the bathroom, as well as voicing out her complaints about the tiny cloth to herself, Andrew Paxton opened the closet outside the bathroom. While Andrew Paxton was opening the closet, some noise was made and the noise was heard by Margaret Tate. This made Margaret Tate stop drying herself, so that she could listen carefully, as she suspected that someone could be outside of the bathroom. Suspecting that someone could be outside of the bathroom, Margaret Tate asked loudly to check if there was anyone outside of the bathroom. However, as Andrew Paxton was still listening to the MP3, he was unable to hear Margaret Tate, so he did not answer her. After receiving no reply, Margaret Tate decided to open the bathroom door to check if there was anyone outside the bathroom. However, at the exact moment when Margaret Tate opened the bathroom door, Andrew Paxton left the bedroom for the balcony. As a result, Margaret Tate did not see anyone when she opened the bathroom door. While looking around outside the bathroom, Margaret Tate once again displayed her good observation skills by quickly discovering the towels that were kept in the closet. However, even for someone with very good observation skills, Margaret Tate's observation skills were not perfect because she failed to realize that the closet door was not open before she took a shower. Not realizing that the closet door was closed before she took a shower combined with the fact that she did not see anyone when she opened the bathroom door, Margaret Tate believed that she was hearing things earlier and no longer suspected that there was anyone outside the bathroom. "Oh! Oh. Oh, oh, oh. No, no, no, no, no. Just... I'm sorry. Let me just, let me just get a towel. Let me just get a towel." ''- Margaret Tate trying to get a towel'' Since she had discovered that the towels were kept in the closet outside the bathroom, Margaret Tate figured that it would be much better to use a towel rather than a small cloth to dry herself. As a result, Margaret Tate emerged from the bathroom, so that she could grab a towel from the linen closet. When Margaret Tate emerged naked from the bathroom, she realized immediately that she was not alone in her bedroom. Margaret Tate found out that the Paxton family dog, Kevin, was in the bedroom with her. Unfortunately for Margaret Tate, the Paxton family dog, who happened to have sneaked into their bedroom when Andrew Paxton walked into the bedroom earlier, decided to pester her while she was going to retrieve a towel from the closet. Since Kevin was pestering her in the bedroom, Margaret Tate was unable to retrieve the towel immediately. Things got worse when Margaret Tate was forced to retreat back into the bathroom because of Kevin's pesters. "Arrgh! Just... look. You need to just... I'm sorry. Okay. I'm sorry for feeding you to the eagle. I'm sorry." ''- Margaret Tate apologizing to Kevin for feeding him to the eagle'' While getting pestered by the Paxton family dog, Margaret Tate tried to get pass Kevin. Margaret Tate tried getting pass Kevin by requesting Kevin to allow her to get a towel; however it was unsuccessful. Unable to get pass Kevin, Margaret Tate was unable to retrieve a towel from the linen closet. This caused Margaret Tate to become very frustrated. Moreover, Margaret Tate was also forced to retreat even deeper into the bathroom, which made it more difficult for Margaret Tate because the distance between her and the towels was becoming greater and greater. Unable to get pass the Paxton family dog through pleading, Margaret Tate decided to get pass Kevin with another method. Suspecting that Kevin may still be mad at her for attempting to feed him to the eagle earlier in the morning, Margaret Tate figured that she should try apologizing to Kevin. Margaret Tate sat down on the edge of a bath tub and started apologizing to Kevin for attempting to feed him to the eagle earlier in the morning. However, the apology was unsuccessful, as Kevin continued barking at Margaret Tate, refusing to let Margaret Tate get pass him. "Yeah. Huh? How you like that? Huh? Take it, take it. That's right. That's what I'm talking about. You like that?" ''- Margaret Tate attacking Kevin with a hair dryer'' Realizing that her apology was not able to get Kevin to get out of her way, Margaret Tate decided to try another method to get pass the Paxton family dog. This time, Margaret Tate decided to get Kevin to move away by force. Margaret Tate decided to resort to violence to get Kevin to move away. Margaret Tate grabbed her weapon and started attacking Kevin. Funny thing was, Margaret Tate's weapon was a hair-dryer. Fortunately for the Paxton family dog, Margaret Tate was not a violent woman, as her method of attacking involved using a hair-dryer to blow hot air at Kevin. Margaret Tate kept attacking Kevin with the hair-dryer. However, like her previous attempt at getting Kevin to move out of her way. This method ended in another failure. After blowing hot air at Kevin for a while, Margaret Tate realized that the attack was not efficient because Kevin was actually enjoying the hot wind from the hair dryer. This made Margaret Tate try another method to get pass Kevin. "Come here. Come to Mama. That's right. Get on the carpet. That's a good boy. Yes! That's good, boy! Come on. Come on!" ''- Margaret Tate trying to get Kevin to step on a carpet'' Margaret Tate had tried apologizing to Kevin and also attacking Kevin with a hair dryer. Both attempts ended up in failure, as the Paxton family dog refused to let Margaret Tate get pass him. After the two failed attempts in getting pass Kevin, Margaret Tate decided to try another method to get pass the Paxton family dog. This time, Margaret Tate decided to trick Kevin into standing on a carpet, so that she could pull the carpet along with Kevin deeper into the bathroom. Margaret Tate used her feet to move a carpet in the bathroom and placed the carpet directly in front of the Paxton family dog. To Margaret Tate's joy, Kevin walked forward and stepped onto the carpet. With a big smile on her face, Margaret Tate grabbed the carpet with her hands without hesitation and pulled Kevin deeper into the bathroom. After succeeding in pulling the carpet along with Kevin deeper into the bathroom, Margaret Tate quickly seized that opportunity to get pass Kevin. Immediately after getting pass Kevin, Kevin started barking and chasing Margaret Tate. However, fortunately for Margaret Tate, she was fast enough. Margaret Tate ran as fast as she could towards the bathroom door and closed the door behind her, trapping the Paxton family dog in the bathroom. "Don't look at me! Don't look at me!" ''- Margaret Tate telling Andrew Paxton not to look at her'' Once Margaret Tate was outside of the bathroom, she ran straight into her secretary, Andrew Paxton, who had just reentered the bedroom after stripping himself naked on the balcony, preparing to take a shower. It was then that Margaret Tate realized that she was not alone in the bedroom after all. Margaret Tate and Andrew Paxton screamed at each other with Margaret Tate asking Andrew Paxton for the reason to him being naked and Andrew Paxton asking Margaret Tate for the reason to her being wet. Margaret Tate also repeatedly told Andrew Paxton not to look at her while slowly moving away from him. Trivia * The shower scene reveals the location of Margaret Tate's tattoo. * When Margaret Tate was moving away from Andrew Paxton after being caught naked, the clothes Margaret was wearing before her shower could be seen on her luggage. * The shower scene marks the first and last nude scene of Sandra Bullock. * Sandra Bullock hit the gym to get in shape for the film after she discovered she would have to be naked for the role. * Sandra Bullock was over 40 years old when she stripped off for the first time. * No stunt double or body prosthetics were used while filming the shower scene. * Sandra Bullock feared that her friendship with Ryan Reynolds would be ruined after filming the scene. * The shower scene took 3 days to shoot. * The shower scene had to be carefully choreographed because anything too explicit cannot be shown as the film had to be rated PG-13.